


Out of Practice

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #78: “The touch of your hand...”, Shopping, Blanket.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #78: “The touch of your hand...”, Shopping, Blanket.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Luck of the Draw

~

Severus circulated, remaining alert. While he’d never admit it aloud, he’d missed intrigue. _Although having partners is novel._ Previously he’d worked alone.

Harry was the centre of attention, his mask actually emphasising his scar. They’d planned it that way, figuring it would keep attention off the other Aurors. Still, Severus would’ve preferred Harry beside him. 

Spotting wizards in an alcove, Severus recalled Robards’ instructions to look for small, intimate groups who seemed disinclined to mingle. 

_This lot certainly fits that description._ Acting disinterested, Severus’ gaze drifted over them. 

One man stopped talking immediately, eyeing Severus with suspicion.

Severus feigned drunkenness, swaying back and forth. “Champagne?” he slurred.

The suspicious man smirked. “Sorry.” He pointed towards the ball room. “You’ll have more luck that way.” 

Mumbling, Severus turned to stagger away, but not before someone hissed something to the suspicious one. 

“Wait.” 

Severus paused, weaving as if about to fall.

The man stepped closer. “We have something better. Wanna see?” 

Severus nodded, senses on alert. 

“Great. Step this way.” 

While sure Aurors were watching and would see him leave, Severus nevertheless made sure to take his time staggering after them. The suspicious one huffed, pulling him along, and it was all Severus could do not to shake him off. The touch of his hand was repulsive. 

Once through the door, Severus found himself in an alley. Since it should have been a hallway, he frowned. “Wha--?”

“Just some temporary magic we’re using for our...clients.” The man gestured to some phials laid out on a table. “Take your time shopping.” 

Severus leaned over, peering at the collection. They were all illegal, of course, and he recognised several. 

“See anything you like?” 

Severus started to reach for the most innocuous of the bunch when one of the other man cursed. “Someone else’s trying to come through!” 

The suspicious man’s eyes narrowed. “You were followed!” he snapped at Severus. 

Severus blinked, his mind racing. 

The man growled. “It’s a trap! Pack up everything!” 

Severus prepared to Apparate away but before he could, a blanket was thrown over him. _Magic dampener,_ he realised, and within moments, he felt the squeeze of Side-Along-Apparation. He groaned. _Salazar, I’m out of practice._

~


End file.
